


Between the books

by GittieKittie



Series: Next generation [1]
Category: Harry Potter Next generation - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Library, Rose pov, Smut, scorpius/rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GittieKittie/pseuds/GittieKittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Rose, who is studying for her NEWTS and hiding for her cousins, is found by Scorpius in the library?</p><p>Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the books

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of those characters. Only the storyline is mine.

Between the books

I groaned frustrated. Really, there wasn’t one undisturbed moment when I could learn for the NEWTS. Mom and dad expected the best of me and I was really stressed out. My cousins interrupting my studies didn’t help either. That’s why I had hide myself behind the disillusionment spell and the silencing charm. Nobody would know I was hiding here except when they tripped over me and that wasn’t really likely because I was hiding in a corner of the library next to a large window so I could have some light when I was studying. I was reading a poison book, the subject I had the most trouble with, and tried to put everything in my head when someone sat down on me. We both jumped up and I let a surprised and annoyed shriek.  
“What the fuck.” The blond, pale boy looked at the spot where I was sitting and frowned. I sighed and put him in the disillusionment spell. “Rose Weasley. Of course. You’re the only one who’s so good at charms that you can manipulate more than yourself with a disillusionment spell.” He sat down again, next to me this time, and smirked.  
“What do you want?” I asked annoyed. I wasn’t really in the mood for one off his games. Don’t get me wrong, I like Scorpius. He’s Al’s best friend and so he’s mine but almost every time he was around me I got distracted. He always pushed me to my limits, challenged me and even when we studied together in silence my thoughts wondered off. I think it’s not really fair to blame him for that except when you can count being extremely handsome, sexy, smart and perfect punishable. Okay, now I sound as one of the many girls who are drooling over Scorpius.  
“First off all, I just wanted some peace and quiet so I went to our spot. Nobody ever come’s here if they aren’t looking for you. Second of all, I want to know why you aren’t studying in our commonroom.” He frowned at me. As heads we had a whole empty commonroom for the two of us and no one could get into it except.. all of my cousins when they asked.  
“I’m trying to study.. alone. For that I put this much of effort in hiding myself. You know I can’t say no to my cousins when they ask my help and in our commonroom they find me right away.” I rolled my eyes like if the why wasn’t obvious. I guess he decided to change his tactic. He looked down at the book that had fallen on the ground after our little encounter and his smirk changed into a smile.  
“Do you want some help with that?” He asked gently. “This is the only subject I’m better in than you and you always helps me with studying.” He was already trying to convince me before I declined the offer. I sighed, he was right. Poison was the only subject he was better in but whit his help I always get the highest marks. Except from him of course. If I could focus at least…  
“I would love your help. Really I can’t get this in my head.” I let a loud sigh escape. He chuckled and shook his head.  
“Come on, I help you.” He took my book and looked at the page where I had stopped reading so he could explain everything.  
“Maybe she’s here.” We had been studying for over an hour and I looked up scared when I recognized Al’s voice. “I mean, she always opens the door if we knock.” Roxanne and Lily nodded. I crept a bid closer to Scorpius and hid my face. I could feel him chuckle before I heard it.  
“Ssht.” I slept him against his chest but that only made him laugh harder.  
“Rosie, you cast a silencing spell and a disillusionment spell. They will not find us.” He poked me in my tummy and made me chuckle.  
“Stop it!” I tried to escape and failed miserable when he hold me so I wouldn’t fall on the ground. We both held our breath when my cousins walked closer to where we were sitting.  
“Ugh, why did she had to disappear just at the moment I am ready to have a breakdown. I never get potion into my head!” Roxanne complained.  
“You better ask Scorpion for help with that.” Lily said, shrugging her shoulders.  
I looked annoyed. They would ask Scorpion for help?! It was maybe my worst subject but still!!!  
“Yeah, he’s so hot that I probably can’t focus at all.” She complained.  
Scorpius choked and I pulled up a brow at him. We were laying really close to each other and I could feel his abs while I patted him on his chest. I couldn’t really reach his back because we were lying after his second rescue.  
“You are speaking of my best mate, you two know that right?” Al said rolling his eyes and an expression on his face like he just heard something nasty.  
“Maybe Scorpius knows where Rose is.” Lily said smiling. “Come on. Our best shot is still their commonroom.” They left and I looked down on Scorp with a light chuckle.  
“Yeah, maybe hottie Scorpius knows where I am.” I winked at him. He was still looking like he was hit by a star or something.  
“They think I’m hot? Really?” He shook his head. Surprised.  
“You must be blind to don’t see that you’re hot…” I pointed out and I immediately blushed. Why did I say that?  
He pulled up a brow and smirked. “You think I’m hot?”  
“So back to poison.” I tried to get up but he hold me back. “Or not…” I mumbled. “Yes, I think you’re hot. Like every girl on this school.”  
His smirk grew wider. “Yeah but their opinion doesn’t really count for me.” He stroke a curl out of my face and smiled at me. It cost me a few seconds before to get what he meant but then I blushed furiously. “Really Rosie. I don’t know what you do to me but it is really a lot. I can’t focus when you’re around. I can’t focus when you’re not around because I’m always thinking about you and right now the only thing I can think about is kissing you.” He stroke my cheek.  
“Then why don’t you do that?” I asked a bit out of breath. Really, the tension was killing me right now. Really, we had been best friends for a while but all I wanted today was kissing him. Like, right now. And my wish was his command I guess cause before I knew it we were kissing and was he lying on top of me. It was a passionate, hot kiss. It was breathtaking and everything I had waited for my whole life. Really, the few girls that had kissed him weren’t wrong when they told about what for a great kisser he was. I even think they had reduced it. It was like the whole world stopped turning and we were the only two living beings in here. We ended the kiss when we both got out of breath. He stroke my cheek and smiled.  
“I love you Rose, I can’t remember not loving you.” He gave me a soft tender kiss on my nose and I felt my hearth glow. He just had made me the happiest girl in the world! I gave him a tender kiss on his lips and smiled.  
“I love you to. I think I always have.” Our next kiss started tenderly but soon enough it wasn’t tender anymore but passionate. He grinded against me and I moaned in the kiss. I could feel his hardness press against me and that really turned me on. My fingers went over his muscled back to his shoulders and silky hair. His kisses went from my mouth to my cheek to my neck and I moaned softly when he kissed me right behind my ear. It really drove me crazy! It was like he knew my body better then I knew it, he anticipated on every move from me and gave me every kiss again more and more pleasure. He kept grinding against me and I felt him growing bigger and bigger. I pulled my hips up to welcome him and I heard him groan. He sucked me right behind my ear and his hands hold my hips close to him. It drove me really crazy and I moaned his name while I dug my nails in his back leaving a mark for myself. The pleasure in my belly was almost unbearable and I closed my eyes, trying to get a grip off myself. I wanted this to last forever, or as long as possible.  
“Rosie.” Scorp groaned biting my neck. “Look at me. I want to see you.” His voice was hoarse and really sexy so I did as he asked. I tried to open my eyes but it was harder than I thought. When I finally opened them I looked right into Scorpius’ grey eyes. They were magnificent. Eyes you could drown in and that was what I was doing. I was drowning in his eyes and in the pleasure he was giving me. I couldn’t hold it much longer.  
“Scorpius.” I moaned trying to form the sentence I had had in my head just a minute before. “I.. of fuck!” He had grind just in the right place and that was enough to make me come. I was vaguely aware of him coming with me, moaning my name, but the pleasure that went to my body was too much to be aware of anything anyway. When I finally came down from my high Scorp took me in his arms and kissed my forehead. He smiled lovingly at me and whispered something in my ear. I smiled when I got what he said and mumbled it back.  
“Love you to Scorpius. Best tutoring ever.” I gave him a wink before I cuddled better in his arms, my head resting on his chest. I was lying on top now and yawned. I was really tired and started to doze off. Just before the darkness embraced me I heard Scorpius mutter a spell so we were visible again and no one would sit on us by accident. I smiled. Luckily one off us payed attention to our environment.  
“There they are.” Roxane, Lily and Al entered the two sleeping Gryffindors.  
“Looks like they dozed off after an study date.” Al muttered looking at the books that surrounded them.  
“Yeah, a study date.” Lily muttered looking at their crumbled clothes and tangled hair. “Al guess again.”  
Roxanne’s mouth fell open. “No way! Damn, James is winning the bet than…”  
Al groaned. “That means that not only James but also Lily wins the bet.” He looked at his two best friends. “Why the library?!” I really guessed their headcommonroom.”  
“Yeah, me to…” Roxanne rolled her eyes and turned around. “Let’s tell James the wonderful news.” None of them saw the two lovebirds looking shocked at the news there was a bet going about where they would hook up.  
“That was a surprise.” Rose mumbled.  
“I’m curious who joined the bet.” Scorpius said thoughtfully.  
“Let’s find out.”


End file.
